My Imouto
by KuroAmalia
Summary: Akashi mempunyai adik bernama Akiko. Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Bagaimana kejadiannya? [ Re-Post chap 1-3 ] . WARNING : siscon / incest Akashi Seijuuro . CHAP 7 UPDATE . / Aku akan memberikan cokelat itu untuk dia." / "Apa maksudnya ini?" / "Se-senpai! A… aku… itu… tentang senpai…" / "Suapin aku Akiko. Pake mulut." /
1. Chapter 1

**Amelo : ini sapaan dari Amel untuk yang pertama kali baca ff ini. Amel hanya mere-post 3 chapter dari "Sakamaki Ama-chan". sisanya Amel bikin sendiri. Menurut Ama-chan.. Akashi disini siscon. jadi ya gitulah. met baca minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_My Imouto_**

**Disclaimer = **chara bukan punya saya. Ide juga bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma lanjutin saja.**  
Genre = Family, romance, ama friendship kayaknya  
Rated = T buat jaga-jaga  
Warning = Typo, OOC, GaJe, abal, alur ga jelas dll**

* * *

**Prolog**

"Hari ini dia datang…" gumam Akashi pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh anggota GoM lainnya **( kok bisa? )**. Akashi duduk di Bench sambil menopang dagunya.

"Siapa yang akan datang-ssu?" ucap Kise sambil mendekatinya. Tampak Kise lesu atau bisa dibilang sedih karena kalah one-on-one sama Aomine.

"Mungkin pacarnya.." jawab Aomine asal sambil nge-dunk.

"Kurasa Akashi tidak seperti itu-nanodayo" celoteh Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Sementara Kuroko hanya diam. Padahal dia berada di dekat Akashi. Dan Murasakibara, hanya dia dengan snack terjintahnya **( oke alay )**.

"Tebakan kalian semua salah." Jawab Akashi sambil kembali duduk dengan tegak.

"Aku tidak menjawabnya, Akashi-kun." protes Kuroko yg masih tetap memasang muka datar andalannya.

"Itu benar Aka-chin. Aku juga tidak menjawabnya." Murasakibara juga ikut protes.

"Kalian tidak termasuk Tetsuya, Atsushi.." jawab Akashi lemas.

"Hei! Hei! Sini! Sini!" panggil Kise kepada anggota GoM minus Akashi. Momoi yang dari tadi membereskan bola basket pun menghapiri Kise.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?"

"Sstt.. ayo bikin lingkaran dulu-ssu." Ajak Kise dan entah kenapa Aomine dan Midorima mengikuti.

"Kenapa hari ini Akashichi lesu sekali-ssu? Tidak biasanya" tanya Kise setelah mereka duduk lebih tepatnya jongkok dan membikin lingkaran. Dan posisinya tempat mereka jongkok dan membikin lingkaran adalah di pojokan =_= .

"Mungkin dia datang bulan…" ujar Aomine asal… lagi. Momoi pun menabok kepalanya.** #AmelditabokfansAomine**

"Dia bukan perempuan Aomine-kun!" kata Momoi sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Sakit, Satsuki."

"Mungkin dia kehilangan gunting kesayangannya-ssu." tebak Kise.

"Tidak mungkin. Tadi dia melempar gunting ke arahku hanya karena aku datang latihan sambil membawa majalah Mai-chan." Kata Aomine.

"Mungkin dia tak punya Lucky Item-nanodayo. Hari ini peringkat Sagitarius agak rendah." Tebak Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya… lagi.

"Kurasa dia tidak seperti itu Midorin.." jawab Momoi.

"Iya betul. Dia itu maniak gunting, bukan maniak Oha-Asa sepertimu-ssu." Celoteh Kise.

"Nyem.. nyem… mungkin.. dia.. nyem.. kehilangan… snack…nyem..nya?" tebak Murasakibara.

"Itu lebih tak masuk akal-nanodayo." Jawab Midorima beserta anggukan dari semuanya.

"Mungkin dia ada masalah dengan keluarganya" tebak Kuroko. Dan entah kenapa menurut Amel, ini adalah tebakan paling logis.

"Tapi, yang kutahu, Akashi tidak punya masalah dengan itu-ssu."

"Tapi gosipnya, Akashi-kun pernah menolak untuk jadi penerus keluarga, lho!" ucap Momoi.

"Mungkin ibunya mengandung adiknya…" ucap Aomine dan hadiahnya dia dijitak lagi oleh Momoi. Mereka pun kembali berdebat sesuatu yang tidak penting. Hingga seseorang muncul dari pintu Gym

"Ano, apakah ada Akashi Seijuuro disini?" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah. Rambutnya diikat samping. **(Yang ga ngerti silahkan PM)**. Suaranya membuat semua anggota GoM yang berada di Gym tersebut memperhatikannya. Dari auranya, terlihat sekali dia anak kelas 1.

"Aku disini…" ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat tangannya. Gadis itu masuk dan mendekati Akashi. Sedangkan yang didekati hanya diam. Terlihat ada sedikit senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Semuanya langsung Shock begitu melihat Akashi yang tumben-tumbennya tersenyum.

"Siapa dia Akashi?" Aomine yg kapan datang langsung nyelonong begitu aja. Yang lain pun mengangguk. Entah kapan mereka datang. Apa jangan-jangan mereka ketularan misdirection Kuroko. /?

"Ah… dia…" Akashi melirik gadis disebelahnya. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya tersenyum.

"Namaku Akashi Akiko desu. Adik Akashi Seijuuro. Yoroshiku…" ucap gadis itu yang bernama Akiko. Semuanya bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong. Pasalnya, mereka tidak pernah mendengar seorang Akashi Seijuuro menceritakan tentang adiknya tersebut.

"K-Kau adiknya?" ucap Aomine tak percaya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Yah wajar sih kalau Akiko itu adiknya Akashi. Soalnya, rambut mereka berwarna sama. Dan, bedanya iris mata Akiko dua-duanya berwarna merah. Tak seperti Kakaknya. Dan beginilah reaksi para GoM.

Aomine = shock

Kise = shock dan ingin memeluk Akiko karena moe /?

Momoi = ingin memeluk dan langsung diajak ngobrol

Midorima = kacamatanya melorot ke bawah hidung /? Setelah memperbaikinya dia ingin tertawa

Murasakibara = diam dan tetap setia memakan snacknya

Kuroko = tetap berwajah datar

"Kau masuk kelas mana Akiko?" tanya Akashi.

"Kelas 1 A. katanya itu dulu kelas Oniisan, lho!" jawab Akiko riang.

"Kau murid pindahan Akashi-san?" tanya Kuroko. Maksudnya ke Akiko.

"Iya. Baru pindah hari ini. Karena sudah pulang sekolah, aku memutuskan untuk melihat kakakku di Gym ini." Jawab Akiko riang. Semua hanya bengong, masalahnya sikap Akiko berbeda dengan Akashi. Akashi yang dingin, dan Akiko yang periang. Sangat berbeda!

"Apakah kau suka dengan gunting-ssu?" tanya Kise yang sukses membuat semuanya membatu. Berharap mereka tidak bertemu duo psikopat.

"Lumayan. Yah, itu karena Onii-san mengoleksinya. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gunting." Jawab Akiko. Mereka pun menghela nafas. Bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Melihat itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum licik.

"Beritahu mereka apa yang kamu koleksi, Akiko." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ehm! Aku memang tidak suka gunting, tapi aku suka dengan pisau! Aku mengoleksi berbagai ukuran dan model! Aku juga bawa yang ukuran kecil sekarang dan berwarna biru seperti langit!" ucap Akiko riang sambil menunjukan pisau kecil ditangannya. Semua pun berkeringat dingin. Pasalnya, duo Akashi ini benar-benar psikopat.

"_Tolong kami… Kamisama…"_ batin mereka semua dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana mina-sama? Pendekkah? Jelekkah? Abalkah? GaJe kah? Amel pengen edit, cuma ga punya ide. wkwkwk... adiknya Akashi mungkin akan dipanggil namanya atau suffix seperti "kun/cchi" "diganti dengan Akashi-chan/Akashi-san"  
**

**Di ff ini, Amel berusaha menampilkan sisi baik Akashi. moga aja gak ooc  
**

**AKHIR KATA...**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amel : Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini. prolog-nya rada gaje ya! amel bahkan rada-rada gimana gitu... oh iya! di chapter ini Akashi keliatan loh sikap sayangnya! makanya baca ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : ****chara bukan punya saya. Ide juga bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma lanjutin saja.**

**Genre = Family, romance, ama friendship kayaknya**

**Rated : T buat jaga aja**

**Warning : typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, dll**

* * *

**CHAP 1 **

"Latihan hari ini selesai!" ujar Akashi berteriak dan membuat semua anggota grup 1 basket itu terduduk bahkan ada yang tertidur saking capeknya dengan latihan yang diberikan si Setan kecil itu.

"Akiko-chan! Berikan aku minum!"

"Aku juga!"

"Jangan lupa aku!"

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ya!" teriak Akiko sambil berlari dan memberikan mereka botol air mineral satu persatu. Nah, sebenarnya Akiko ini sudah jadi manager pendamping Momoi. Kenapa bisa begitu?

**_Flashback_**

"Akiko-chan, kau mau tidak jadi manager klub basket bersamaku?" _tawar Momoi. Sedangkan Akiko hanya melirik kakaknya._

"Onii-san, apa aku boleh?"_ tanya Akiko._

"Kau masih kelas 1, Akiko. Belum saatnya. Selain itu, pilihlah dulu klubmu sendiri." _Ujar Akashi seraya meminum air._

"Mou, Akashi-kun. Aku kan kesepian sendirian disini. Lagipula, kupikir kalau ada Akiko disini akan sangat menguntungkan klub basket kita! Otaknya sama denganmu, kan?" _kata Momoi. Dan itu membuat semuanya tertegun memikirkannya._

"Tidak, Satsuki. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak mau dia ik-" _ucapan Akashi terpotong._

"Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kan, Akashi-kun." _Ucap pelatih mereka, datang secara tiba-tiba. _

"Tidak pelatih. Dia kan masih kelas 1." _Ucap Akashi dengan nada sopan. Yang jarang didengar _#plak #dilempar #gunting ( **hastagnya kebanyakan ==** )

"Seperti kata Momoi-san. Dia adikmu, sudah pasti otaknya sepertimu. Lagipula, mungkin jika mereka digabungkan saat membuat strategi. Pasti sangat untung bukan? Lagipula kupikir Momoi-san juga butuh teman mengobrol." _Ucap pelatih yang membuat Akashi tertegun._

"Kau tak keberatan Akiko?" _tanya Akashi melirik Akiko._

"Ehm! Aku tak keberatan!" _Akiko pun mengangguk._

"Yatta!" _Momoi terlihat senang. Sedangkan yang lain pun ikut senang._

"Selamat datang di klub basket Akashi Akiko!" _ucap semua._

**_Flashback Off_**

Kembali ke Akiko yang memberi mereka botol air mineral yang di bantu oleh Momoi.

"Heh? Membosankan!" ucap seseorang di Gym itu sambil memperhatikan Akiko.

"Ada apa?" tanya orang lainnya /?

"Hari ini Akiko-chan memakai _pantsu _yang berwarna putih polos! Aku lebih suka yang kemarin! Dia pakai yang warna pink dan ada sedikit rendanya!" ucapnya dengan suara yang lantang.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya orang lainnya.

"Tadi roknya sedikit terhempas di depan mukaku. Jadi aku mengetahuinya. Aku sedikit kecewa…" ucap orang itu memasang muka kecewa. Sedangkan Akiko dengan muka merah berusaha menyembunyikan _pantsu_-nya dengan roknya. Dan dibantu oleh Momoi.

"Hei! Kalian kenapa melihat 'punya' Akiko, hah! Dasar hentai!" teriak Momoi.

"Tapi, Momoi-san, kau memakai yang warna putih dan ada rendanya. Menurutku itu anggun dan cocok sekali denganmu~" ucap orang lainnya lagi.

"Heh? Aku tidak tau itu! Ah.. sayang sekali aku tidak melihatnya!" ucap orang lainnya sembari menepuk dahinya dan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Wahahahaha!" tertawalah orang-orang di Gym. Bahkan Aomine juga ikut tertawa.

"B-Baka! Hentai!" teriak Momoi sambil menutupi 'punya'nya dengan roknya juga.

#CRING #CTAK #CTAK #CTAK #CTAK #CTAK tiba-tiba saja 5 gunting merah menancap di pinggir ke 4 orang yang berbicara tentang _pantsu _dan satunya ada di sebelah Aomine.

"Hoi! Akashi! Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Aomine.

"Kalian jangan membicarakan tentang 'itu' ! apakah kalian tidak tau kalau perempuan tidak suka dibegitukan?" kata Akashi menatap mereka semua sinis.

"Kenapa kau tahu? Kau pernah jadi perempuan, ya?!" teriak orang yang tidak terkena gunting. Semua menatapnya dengan tatapan _'kau-ingin-mati-ya'_ . Dengan sigap Akashi melempar guntingnya dan menggores pipi orang itu.

"Sekali lagi kau membicarakan itu, akan kubuat nyawamu melayang. Dan jangan macam-macam dengan adikku ini! Jika kalian macam-macam, kubuat kalian mati sekarang juga. mengerti?" ancam Akashi dingin dan penuh intimidasi yang membuat semuanya terdiam. Sedangkan Akiko menatap takjub kakaknya.

"_Onii-san… keren…_" batin Akiko dalam hati.

"Hari ini cukup! Kalian semua pulanglah. Akiko, kau tunggu di depan Gym saja." perintah Akashi. Tapi, saat Akashi berbicara dengan Akiko, entah kenapa nada bicaranya jadi lembut sekali.

"Yokkai!" Akiko mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar Gym.

"Kalian… jangan macam-macam dengan adikku!" ucap Akashi sinis dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan horror. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

**-skip time-**

Kali ini, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Momoi pulang bersama. Akashi pulang bersama dengan adik tercintanya.

"Hah, tidak adil-ssu!" teriak Kise.

"Ada apa Ki-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Akashichi sangat protektif dengan adiknya-ssu! Masa' tadi aku merangkul Akikocchi kepalaku langsung ditembak dengan bola basket. Sakit banget-ssu." Rengek Kise.

"Itu benar. Tadi aku hanya menawarkan pocky kepadanya, Aka-chin langsung berkata _'Jangan memberinya makanan ringan! Aku tidak mau dia gendut!'_ begitu katanya." Tambah Murasakibara sambil memakan donat 1 box.

"Tadi aku hanya menertawai Satsuki. Tapi dilempar gunting juga ama Akashi. Menyebalkan!" sekarang giliran Aomine yang mengeluh. Momoi pun menabok Aomine.

"Lagipula, sikap Akashi-kun dan Akiko-chan sangat berbeda jauh, ya!" ucap Momoi.

"Benar… nyem.. nyem…" jawab Murasakibara sembari memakan donat.

"Kuharap adik Akashi tidak jadi manager lagi-nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tapi, kita mungkin bisa membuat Akashi-kun baik kepada kita lewat dirinya." Gantian Kuroko berkomentar. Semua menatap Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu-kun?"

"Maksudku, mungkin kita bisa membuat Akashi-kun tidak menghukum kita. Caranya, membuat Akashi-san membela kita." Jelas Kuroko. Semua mencerna apa maksud Kuroko.

"Jadi, asalkan Akiko membela kita, si setan merah itu tidak akan menghukum kita?" tanya balik Aomine disertai anggukan dari Kuroko.

"Kurasa, Akashi-kun sangat lembut kepada Akashi-san. Jadi, tak mungkin dia mengelak permohonan Akashi-san." Tambah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita coba-ssu?"

"Itu ide bagus-nanodayo."

"Nyem… sephertinyah… nyem… menarikh.."

"Yosh! Ayo besok kita lakukan!" teriak Aomine sambil meninju udara. Semua hanya mengangguk. Menunggu esok hari… apakah itu kenyataan atau bukan.

_-sementara di kediaman Akashi-_

"Hatchii!" Akashi bersin saat dia sendirian di dalam kamar.

"_Sepertinya anak-anak tadi membicarakanku.._" batin Akashi sambil melap hidungnya dengan saputangan.

#TOK TOK

"Oniisan? Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Akiko di balik pintu.

"Masuklah Akiko…" ujar Akashi. Dan Akiko muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oniisan, makan malam sudah siap ne. ayo kebawah!" ucap Akiko riang.

"Aku akan segera kesana. Kau duluan saja Akiko." Jawab Akashi seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Mou… Oniisan tau kan rasanya makan sendirian. Pokoknya mau bareng Oniisan!" manja Akiko seraya mukanya membentuk emot ini (=3=) .

"Baiklah Akiko." Akashi bangkit dari meja belajarnya lalu menghampiri Akiko di ambang pintu.

"Yatta!" Akiko berlari kecil keluar kamar Akashi.

"Tunggu ne.. Akiko.." Akashi menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Akiko.

"Oniisan tadi keren, lho! Membelaku dengan sedikit bentakan, dan mereka diam semua! Sangat keren!" Akiko memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

"Ah… itu mah biasa. Bagaimana dengan suasana kelas barumu?" tanya Akashi seraya menggendong Akiko menuruni tangga. Tapi ditengah jalan, Akiko meminta turun.

"Ehm! Teiko memang luar biasa!" jawab Akiko riang. Akiko pun menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya di kelas. Akashi hanya mendengarnya seraya tersenyum. Saat tiba di meja makan, Akashi menasehati Akiko dengan penuh sayang. Dan terkadang mengelus kepala Akiko lembut.

"Aku sayang kamu… Akiko…" batin Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat…

.

.

.

. Gak lah! Masih TBC.. hehehe…

**TBC**

* * *

**Nah, bagaimana minasama. Pendek banget, ya! Emang rencananya nih FF mau dibikin pendek aja. Lagipula, sikap penyayang Akashinya udah keluar. Akhir kata…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Sampai jumpa chapter depan…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini. Ternyata ada yg baca juga nih FF. padahal udh amel re-post loh. wkwkwk.. untuk chapter 3, amel bikinnya rada panjangan dikit. Udh ah mulai aja...  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : ****chara bukan punya saya. Ide juga bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma lanjutin saja.**

**Genre = Family, romance, ama friendship kayaknya**

**Rated : T buat jaga aja**

**Warning : typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, dll**

* * *

**CHAP 2**

**NORMAL POV**

Merinding. Ketakutan. Kesialan. Inilah mungkin yang dirasakan oleh latihan kali ini. Aura psikopat ini berasal dari Akashi tentunya. Tidak. Tidak hanya berasal dari Akashi Seijuuro. Tapi Akashi Akiko juga mengeluarkannya. Tapi aura ini datang saat mereka bersama. Masalahnya, Akashi sedang berbicara dengan Momoi. Dan didekat Momoi ada Akiko. Dan keluarlah aura membunuh satu sama lain.

"A-ano… Akashi-kun… apakah kau medengarnya?" tanya Momoi ketakutan. Ini dikarenakan Akashi mengeluarkan muka super seram. Tapi itu bukan tertuju ke Momoi. Tapi dibelakang Momoi, yaitu Akiko.

"Ya… aku mendengarnya." Jawab Akashi sambil menatap Akiko dingin + sinis.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku dengan tatapan itu BAKAshi-niisan?" tanya Akiko enteng. Tapi aura membunuh juga keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sebagai adik, seharusnya kau menghormati Onii-san mu ini, Akiko. Dan jangan menambahkan kata 'Baka' dalam namaku." Ujar Akashi sinis.

"Siapa yang mau menghormati kakak sepertimu? Selain itu, kata 'Baka' memang harusnya ada dinamamu. Karena kau BAKA!" jawab Akiko dengan penekanan di kata 'Baka'

"Su-sudahlah… Akashicchi.. Akikocchi.. kalian tidak perlu bertengkar disini, ne." Kise pun menengahi mereka berdua.

"DIAM!" teriak duo Akashi berbarengan hingga membuat Kise bungkam seketika.

"Kau merusak komputerku! Padahal aku membutuhkannya!" teriak Akiko lantang.

"Siapa yang merusaknya?! Kau jangan menuduh kakakmu ini sembarangan!" balas Akashi tak kalah lantang.

"Bohong! Kau memotong kabelnya dengan gunting!"

"Aku tidak memotongnya! Mungkin saja ini ulah tikus!"

"Kalau memang tikus, kenapa potongannya rapih sekali?! Pasti kau yang memotongnya Baka-Oniisan!"

"Diam atau kuhancurkan semua komikmu!" Akashi mulai greget. **/plak**

"Kenapa ujungnya ke komik?! Kalau begitu aku akan mematahkan semua gunting Oniisan!" Akiko mulai mengancam kakaknya

"Memangnya kau bisa?! Membuka tutup saus saja gak bisa!"

"Itu kan dulu! Sekarang tidak!"

"Dulu? Sekarang pun masih Akiko…" Akashi pun menjawab dengan nada meremehkan.

"Urusai!" teriak Akiko lalu melempar papan yang dia pegang ke kakaknya. Entah kenapa Akashi tidak bisa bergerak secara tiba-tiba, lalu papan itu mulus menghajar muka tampan Akashi. Yang lain pun shock berjamaah. Pasalnya, belum pernah ada kejadian langka /? Seperti ini.

"U-ukh…" Akashi bergumam lalu mengeluarkan 2 gunting merah.

"Dasar tidak tau diri!" Akashi melemparkan satu gunting ke arah Akiko. Dan….

#TRANG!

Dengan mulusnya Akiko menangkis gunting itu dengan penggaris besi yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"Oniisan yang gak tau diri!" Akiko pun melempar penggaris besi yang entah dapat darimana. Dengan anggunnya Akashi menghindar /ngek.

"Serangan seperti itu tidak akan mengenaiku Akiko." Jawab Akashi enteng.

"Teme! Rasakan ini!" Akiko meng-ignite pass kan bola basket yang ada didekatnya. Memang tidak mengenai kepala, tapi mengenai perut. Dan itu membuat Akashi sedikit terhempas kebelakang.

"Akashi-san, darimana kau mempelajari teknikku?" tanya Kuroko disela kemarahan Akiko.

"Uhm… entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku bisa.." jawab Akiko enteng.

"_Sepertinya dia mirip Kise-kun…"_ batin Kuroko dalam hati.

"Oi! Akashi! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Aomine. Akashi tampak masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ne Akichin, apa kau tidak terlalu keterlaluan dengan Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara kepada Akiko. Akiko hanya melihat kakaknya yang sekarang jatuh terduduk.

"Buat apa mengasihani dia. Dia tak pernah kasihan kepada orang lain." Jawab Akiko. Entah kenapa semuanya tertegun kepada jawaban Akiko. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang benar. Akashi tak pernah kasihan dengan orang lain.

"Tapi Akiko-chan, lihat kakakmu itu. Sepertinya kamu sudah kelewatan deh." Gantian Momoi yang membela Akashi.

"Sudah kubilang dia baik-baik saja. Lihat, dia berdiri kembali." Jawab Akiko sembari menunjuk Akashi yang bangun dari duduknya. Akashi pun menatap Akiko.

"Apa? Kau mau menyalahkanku lagi?" tanya Akiko. Mukanya pun masih kesal karena Akashi tampak tidak sama sekali memperlihatkan muka bersalah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu lagi." Jawab Akashi yang mukanya tetap datar. Akiko hanya menaikan satu alisnya.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Akiko." Tambah Akashi. Dan satu kalimat terkahir Akashi sebelum dia menyuruh kembali anggotanya untuk berlatih. Akiko hanya diam.

_5 minute laters_

"Akiko-chan, ayo minta maaflah kepada Akashi-kun. Bagaimana pun juga seorang adik harus menghormati kakaknya. Mungkin rasanya sulit untuk sekarang. Tapi cobalah minta maaf padanya. Aku yakin dia mengerti. Akashi-kun tidak sekeras kepala seperti itu." Nasihat Momoi kepada Akiko.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Minta maaflah dan semuanya akan selesai. Kamu juga tidak ingin terus bertengkar dengan Akashi-kun, kan?"

"Baiklah Momoi-senpai. Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Akiko. Dia pun memandangi kakaknya yang sibuk memarahi Kise dan Aomine yang bertengkar. Lalu dia pun tertawa kecil.

_-skip time, kediaman keluarga Akashi-_

Di kamar Akiko

"Ukh.. masa minta maaf ke Onii-san, sih! kan dia yang salah duluan!" Akiko mengancungkan pisaunya dan menusuk guling yang ada dipelukannya.

#TOK TOK

"Akiko, kau didalam?" tanya Akashi.

"_Kok dia datang saat moodku dalam keadaan begini, sih?!"_ batin Akiko dalam hati.

"Akiko? Kau ada didalam kan?" tanya Akashi sembari mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Masuk saja Oniisan. Tidak dikunci, kok." Jawab Akiko sambil mencabut pisau dari guling kesayangannya dan menaruhnya dibawah bantal.

Setelah dipastikan Akiko didalam, Akashi pun masuk.

"Ada apa Oniisan?" tanya Akiko sambil memeluk gulingnya. Akashi pun berjalan dan duduk dipinggir kasur Akiko.

"Aku… aku minta maaf." Kata Akashi dengan nada yang sangat kecil.

"Hah? Oniisan tadi ngomong apa? Gak kedengeran." Tanya Akiko lalu dia menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Aku minta maaf tau!" jawab Akashi sambil setengah teriak. Akiko hanya kaget saja melihat kakaknya yang Yandere Type ini bisa minta maaf juga. tapi, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oke… oke Oniisan. Aku juga minta maaf. Mungkin aku yang salah. Sudah menyalahkanmu secara terus menerus." Kata Akiko sembari memeluk leher kakaknya itu.

"Jadi, gak usah berantem lagi ya?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada datar. Padahal dalam hatinya dia seneng karena dipeluk adiknya.

"Mungkin. Hahahaha…" Akiko tertawa diatas kepala kakaknya itu.

"Dasar…" gumam Akashi. Akashi melepaskan pelukan adiknya. Lalu memegang pundaknya hingga Akashi dan Akiko bertatapan.

"Oniisan? A-ada apa?" tanya Akiko. Dia punya firasat buruk. Benar saja, Akashi mengurangi jarak antara dia dan Akiko.

Dan

.

.

.

Dan

.

.

.

.

.

Me-

.

.

.

.

mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BERCIUMAN!

Lebih tepatnya Akashi yang mulai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan meninggalkan adiknya yang masih membatu.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU?!" teriak Akiko yang sudah sadar dan juga Hard Blush.

"Ungkapan sayangku kepadamu Akiko." Jawab Akashi yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Tapi kenapa harus begitu?!" tanya Akiko dengan teriakan juga. Akashi hanya berbalik.

"Terserah aku dong mau melakukannya seperti apa. Sudah ya Akiko. Selamat malam…" Akashi menyeringai dan menutup pintu kamar Akiko.

"BAKASHI-NIISAN WA BAKA!" teriak Akiko sambil melempari pisaunya ke pintu kamarnya.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya Akiko." Jawab Akashi dengan nada menggoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Amelo : Nah, bagaimana? pendek kah? amel sendiri pas ngedit nih chapter deg-degan sendiri hadeuh... Nah, keliatan kan incestnya? wkwkwk... Amel mau ngasih pilihan. Endingnya duo Akashi pacaran, atau duo Akashinya tetep pacaran. Kalau bisa, para reader ngasih saran endingnya ya! AKHIR KATA...  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**SEE YOU NEXT INCEST! #digamparsatuRW  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amelo : Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini. Ternyata ada yg review juga nih FF abal. Makasih banyak udah pada nge-review. *nangis*. Dan ini lanjutan beberapa cerita buatan sebelumnya.**

**A/N : cerita ini buatan "Sakamaki Ama-chan". Amel Cuma ngambil beberapa chapter, dan ide cerita. Tapi, khusus chapter ini Amel bikin ndiri. Tapi tetap ngikutin alur buatan Ama-chan. Yosh! Selamat mengikuti!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : chara bukan punya saya. Ide juga bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma lanjutin saja.**

**Rated : T buat jaga aja**

**Warning : typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, dll**

* * *

**CHAP 3**

Tempat yang sangat nyaman di musim dingin. Lebih nyaman ketimbang dirumah. Membuat orang ingin lama-lama didalamnya. Tetapi, jika terlalu lama yang ada kau akan masuk angin. Dan, ini menjadi ajang para kaum Adam untuk berbuat hina. Yap! Tempat yang dimaksud adalah Onsen atau pemandian air panas. Lebih tepatnya penginapan dengan pemandian air panas. Kenapa GoM + Momoi + Akiko berada disini?

Tanyakan kepada Akiko yang merengek ingin ke pemandian air panas bersama. Karena Akashi tidak kuat untuk menolak permintaan Akiko, Akashi menggunakan alasan untuk latihan camp. Akashi sengaja memilih pemandian yang ada lapangan dan Gym-nya. Untuk memperkuat alibi tersebut. Sebenarnya Akiko menolak untuk latihan camp, dan lebih menjurus ke liburan. Tapi, yang namanya harga diri seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang amatlah tinggi, permintaan Akiko yang satu ini pun ditelantarkan.

Yosh! Kembali ke GoM + Momoi + Akiko. Sekarang sudah malam hari, dan mereka semua memutuskan untuk berendam sebelum waktunya makan malam. Pemandian bagian laki-laki cukup ramai atau tidak terlalu sepi. Kenapa? Karena didalam pemandian laki-laki hanya ada 6 orang, dan hanya dengan jumlah orang segitu, berisiknya minta ampun.

Dimulai dari Kise, yang merengek jika air tersebut terlalu panas, kacamata Midorima yang terus berembun, Aomine yang berendam sambil membaca majalah Mai-chan, Murasakibara yang berendam juga sambil makan, juga Akashi dan Kuroko yang tetap diam.

"Panas sekali-ssu! Aku bisa melepuh!" keluh Kise sambil memasang wajah ingin menangis. Wajah yang amat ingin ditampar oleh Aomine.

"Urusai ne, Kise! Aku juga kepanasan! Dan jangan menggangguku membaca!" ujar Aomine ketus sambil membuka halaman majalah tersebut.

"Kacamataku terus berembun-nanodayo. Merepotkan sekali." Ujar Midorima sambil melap kacamatanya dengan lap berwarna pinku yang menyolok. Benda tersebut diklaim sebagai Lucky Itemnya.

"Nyem… kenapa.. tidak.. nyem.. dilepas.. saja.. Mido-chin.." ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan pocky.

"Kalau dilepas, aku tidak bisa melihat-nanodayo. Dan juga jangan makan saat berendam! Membuat kolam ini kotor-nodayo!" jawab sekaligus teriakan dari Midorima.

"Sudahlah, Shintarou. Biarkan saja. Kita kan sedang beristirahat. Jangan marah seperti itu." Ujar Akashi yang tumben gak marah. Kuroko yang disebelahnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Huff… aku tidak ingin mendengar dari seseorang yang mengajak kita semua berlibur karena adi—"

#Whuuss #JLEB

"Shintarou. Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu, kujamin kolam ini akan berwarna merah karena darahmu itu." Ancam Akashi sambil melempar gunting. Gunting tersebut sudah menancap di sebelah kepala Midorima. Dan gunting tersebut menancap di bebatuan pinggir kolam.

"Akashicchi! Kita disini berapa hari-ssu?" tanya Kise sambil berenang hingga ke tengah kolam.

"4 hari 3 malam. 2 hari kita gunakan untuk latihan. Sisanya kita gunakan untuk berlibur." Jawab Akashi sambil menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tak mau berlibur, ia lebih suka menyiksa teman –coretbudakcoret- nya di Gym dekat rumahnya. Tapi, karena ini adalah permintaan adiknya tercinta, maka ia harus menurutinya.

"Oi, Tetsu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Aomine saat melihat Kuroko yang menenggelamkan sebagian kepalanya ke air. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah… Sumimasen.. aku cukup pusing." jawab Kuroko sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari air. Bisa dilihat muka Kuroko sekarang UKE MAXIMAL yang bikin orang-orang pengen nge-rape dia. Amel juga termasuk! #dibantai

"Kau harus keluar kolam-nanodayo. Jika tidak, kau akan masuk angin. Bu-bukan maksudnya aku peduli padamu! Akan sangat merepotkan jika kau tiba-tiba sakit-nanodayo!" kata Midorima dengan Tsunderenya.

"Yah… kau tak perlu tsundere seperti itu Shintarou." Ujar Akashi sambil berdiri.

"Tsundere janai!"

"Sesukamu saja Shintarou. Tetsuya, Ayo keluar kolam. Kau harus istirahat sejenak dikamar." Titah Akashi sambil memakai handuk dipinggangnya. Kuroko hanya bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Akashi.

"Aka-chin mau kemana?" tanya Murasakibara yang sudah kehabisan snack.

"Aku ingin mengecek sesuatu." Jawab Akashi.

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip Akikocchi, kan?" tanya Kise polos yang dihadiahkan gunting oleh Akashi dengan sekejap.

"Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku ingin mengecek apakah makan malam untuk kita sudah siap!" jawab Akashi sambil keluar dari pemandian yang diikuti Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun punya keinginan untuk mengintip Akashi-san bukan?" tanya Kuroko sambil memakai Yukata yang disediakan tempat tersebut. Akashi yang sudah selesai langsung menengok dan menatap Kuroko dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sinis.

"Yah.. kupikir Akashi-kun menyukai Akiko-san dan berniat melakukannya." Jawab Kuroko polos.

"Fuh.. perkataanmu itu 50% benar Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi menuju ruang makan di penginapan tersebut. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan menuju kamarnya dan Akashi dipenginapan tersebut.

_**-sementara itu dikolam-**_

"Ukhh.. hampir saja terkena-ssu. Padahal kan aku hanya bertanya." Ujar Kise yang memegang pipinya.

"Tapi pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat Akashi marah-nodayo." Tambah Midorima.

"Terima kasih Kise. Karena kau.. aku menjadi penasaran!" kata Aomine penasaran.

"Heh?"

"Murasakibara! Kemari sebentar!" perintah Aomine sambil menuju dinding pemisah pemandian pria dan wanita.

"Tidak."

"Kutraktir Maioubu 2 kotak!" mendengar tersebut, Murasakibara menuju Aomine.

"Jongkok!" Murasakibara hanya menuruti Aomine. Ia pun jongkok dan Aomine duduk dipundak Murasakibara.

"Ayo berdirilah!" Murasakibara pun berdiri.

"Ahomine! Apakah kau mau dibunuh sama Akashi-nodayo!" teriak Midorima.

"Akashi sedang tidak ada disini. Jadi, kita bebas!" jawab Aomine yang tangannya sedikit lagi menggapai puncak pembatas tersebut.

"Woaah! Nice Idea Aominecchi! Murasakicchi! Sehabis Aominecchi aku juga ya! Kutraktir 2 kotak Maiobu juga!" kata Kise dan mendapat anggukan bersemangat dari Murasakibara.

"Ti-tidak sampai! Oi Murasakibara! Berjinjitlah!" perintah Aomine.

"Ini sudah Mine-chin~"

"Ti-tidak sampai baka!"

"Akashi akan membunuh kalian-nanodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Diamlah Midorima! Kise! Cari cara lain!" perintah Aomine.

"Oke!" Kise pun menengok sebentar kearah dinding disampingnya. Ia pun melihat lubang dibelakangnya.

"A-aku menemukan lubang-ssu!" ujar Kise bersemangat.

"Bagus! Murasakibara! Turunkan aku!" titah Aomine yang langsung dituruti Murasakibara. Aomine menghampiri Kise yang sedang mengintip dilubang yang lumayan kecil tersebut.

"Bagaimana Kise? Kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Aomine yang mengintip disisi lain.

"A-aku melihat Momocchi dan Akikocchi! Wuaahh! Paha mereka mulus-ssu!" ujar Kise semangat.

"Benar-benar! Tapi, tanaman ini menghalangi bagian dada mereka!" tambah Aomine.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Izinkan aku bergabung." Ujar suara bariton dan sedikit cempreng yang berasal dari belakang Aomine dan Kise. Duo biru-kuning tersebut langsung saja membeku ditempat. Dengan gemetaran mereka berdua menengok ke belakang. Dan terdapatlah Akashi yang masih memakai Yukata penginapan.

"Kudengar dari Shintarou dan Atsushi kalian mengintip Akiko dan Satsuki." Aura gelap berbau siscon #plak mulai menghampiri Kise dan Aomine.

"Ka-kami tidak mengintip.. me-mereka-ssu.." jawab Kise gemetaran.

"Benar Akashi.. kami.. tidak…" tambah Aomine.

"Oh ya? Tapi, yang kutahu kalian sempat bilang bahwa paha mereka mulus. Jadi.. otomatis kalian mengintip mereka berdua." Akashi akhirnya mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya yang berjumlah 1,2,3… 8 buah sepertinya.

"Bersiaplah…." Akashi pun mendekati Kise dan Aomine.

"GYYYAAAAAAAA!"

_**SKIP TIME**_

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku mengeluarkan banyak tenagaku untuk hal yang sia-sia." Akashi hanya menghela nafas sembari menuju ruang makan.

"Oniisan!" panggil Akiko dari belakang Akashi. Akashi pun hanya melirik kebelakang dan membelalakan matanya.

"Oniisan.. kok gitu sih mukanya?" Akiko memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat Akashi makin salting.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Sekarang masih musim dingin. Dan pakailah Yukata dari penginapan ini." Tanya sekaligus perintah Akashi. Gimana ga salting, Akiko memakai tanktop dengan hotpans jeans. Apalagi ukuran oppainya E-cup. Jadi dadanya nyeplak banget dibalik tanktopnya **( Amel dibakar idup-idup ama reader )**

"Eh? Habis berendam aku jadi kepanasan, jadinya pakai baju seperti ini deh!" jawab Akiko seadanya.

"Ganti bajumu. Kalau seperti itu terus, kau bisa masuk angin." Perintah Akashi.

"Tapi aku lapar…"

"Ayolah Akiko, mengganti baju hanya 5 menit. Setelah itu kau bisa langsung keruang makan." Jawab Akashi sambil mengelus surai merah adiknya.

"Mou… baiklah Oniisan! Tapi tunggu aku, ya!" pinta Akiko.

"Ya. Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Akashi. Akiko pun berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan Momoi.

"Jangan berlari Akiko." Perintah Akashi dengan nada sedikit keras. Yang dijawab "oke" oleh Akiko. Akashi pun kembali menuju ruang makan.

_"Lain kali aku harus meminta Akiko untuk tidak berpakaian seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kontrol"_ batin Akashi dalam hati.

_**-ruang makan-**_

"Ne.. aku mau tanya sesuatu." Kata Momoi memecah keheningan yang ada. Dan semuanya pun melihat Momoi.

"Kenapa dipemandian pria sangat berisik? Kalian melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Momoi dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik.

"Yah.. bukan kami. Hanya Aomine dan Kise-nodayo." Jawab Midorima.

"Memangnya Aomine-senpai dan Kise-senpai ngapain?" tanya Akiko. Semuanya pun tertegun diam. Kalau Aomine berbuat kericuhan, udah tau sih apa yang dilakukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang mereka sedang berusaha mengintipmu dan Satsuki?" tanya Akashi yang membuat Aomine dan Kise menegang.

"Hahahaha… itu tidak mungkin oniisan!" jawab Akiko sambil tertawa. Yang lain hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Aki-chin tidak percaya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tentu tidak. Kan ada oniisan di pemandian itu. Pasti mereka tidak akan melakukannya dong." Jawab Akiko polos.

"Mereka melakukannya saat Akashi/Aku tidak ada" batin Midorima dan Akashi.

"Benar juga, ya!" Momoi menyetujuinya. Aomine dan Kise hanya bernafas lega.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka semua pun kembali kekamarnya masing-masing. Tapi, Akiko ditahan sama Akashi.

"Oniisan, kenapa?" tanya Akiko heran saat Akashi menahan jalannya.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku tadi?" tanya Akashi tajam.

"Ya itu tidak mungkin sebab oniisan berada disana." Jawab Akiko dengan nada bingung. Bingung karena sikap oniisannya aneh.

"Mereka melakukannya saat aku mengantar Tetsuya keluar pemandian! Aku tak sudi badanmu ini dilihat oleh mereka!" teriak Akashi yang membuat Akiko tertegun.

"O-oniisan.. kau tak perlu marah seperti itu. Aku yakin oniisan sudah menghukum mereka." Akiko hanya berusaha membuat kakaknya tenang.

"Aku berhak marah karna kau terkesan membela mereka! Padahal mereka mau berbuat hina terhadapmu!" Akashi mencengkram bahu Akiko.

"Aku tidak tau hal itu oniisan.." jawab Akiko ketakutan.

"Menjauhlah… menjauhlah dari mereka… aku tak mau kau dekat dengan mereka." Pinta Akashi dengan tampang memohon.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!" Akashi memeluk Akiko. Akiko hanya diam saja.

"Yang boleh melihatmu hanya AKU. Yang boleh menyentuhmu hanya AKU. Yang boleh menciummu hanya AKU. Tak boleh yang lain!" ujar Akashi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oyasumi Akiko.." Akashi mencium dahi Akiko. Akiko pun hanya diam dengan wajah bersemu pun akhirnya sadar ketika Akashi meninggalkannya.

"Oyasumi Oniisan… Daisuki ne!" teriak Akiko dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Amelo : maaf jika banyak typo. amel males nge-cek lagi soalnya #dicekek . kerasa gak sih siscon atau incestnya? Amel bingung loh. Amel pengen bikin fan service aman. Cuma, ide amel semuanya jauh dari rated T. yang ada malahan rated M. hadeuh… ero bener Amel ya. Amel juga butuh saran dari reader sekalian oke. Udh ah. Daripada basa-basi lagi…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**SEE YOU NEXT SISCON #dibakar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amelo : Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini dan rated yang masih ababil ini. Kali ini ratednya masih T. tapi mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan dinaikan menjadi M. dan.. adegan yang wow bakal dimulai chapter depan #plak. Tapi nikmatin yang chap abal ini dulu ya.**

**A/N : cerita ini buatan "Sakamaki Ama-chan". Amel Cuma ngambil beberapa chapter, dan ide cerita. Tapi, khusus chapter ini Amel bikin ndiri. Tapi tetap ngikutin alur buatan Ama-chan. Yosh! Selamat mengikuti!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : chara bukan punya saya. Ide juga bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma lanjutin saja.**

**Rated : T buat jaga aja**

**Warning : typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, dll**

**CHAP 4**

* * *

Bosan. Itulah yang dialami para GoM yang masih berada dipenginapan. Mereka sudah menjalani latihan, bermain One-on-One atau Three-on-Three atau yang lainnya. Game seperti ToD, bentengan, atau permainan daerah suatu Negara banyak pulau di Asia Tenggara pun sudah mereka mainkan semua. Tapi entah Kise nyari mati atau emang otaknya udah kelewat bosan ia menyarankan permainan ini.

"Ne… gimana kalau kita main Pocky Game?" tanya Kise menyambar satu bungkus pocky milik Murasakibara yang belum terbuka alias masih tersegel. Yang lain pun hanya melotot kaget karena sudah pasti sang raja absolute dengan kepala merah itu tidak akan menyetujuinya, melainkan akan memarahi atau bahkan melukai kise habis-habisan.

"Boleh juga tuh! Bosan nih! Tidak apa-apa, kan?" suara lembut dan ceria itu bukannya mencairkan suasana malah membuat suasana makin mencekam.

Demi apa seorang adik seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang dikenal sangat anti dengan yang namanya hal-hal berbau romantisme atau cinta, sang adik malah menyetujui salah satu permainan pasangan mesra tersebut.

"Akiko… kau serius?" tanya Akashi menatap tajam Akiko.

"Daripada bosan, mending main kan!" Akiko hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia tak tau cara bermain permainan tersebut.

"Akiko-chan tau cara bermain Pocky Game?" tanya Momoi.

"Eh Momoi-senpai tak tau?" tanya Akiko dengan nada tinggi yang membuat semuanya berpikir bahwa Akiko tau cara bermain pocky game.

"Padahal aku ingin bertanya pada Momoi-senpai bagaimana cara bermainnya." Ujar Akiko menggaruk pipinya pelan. Dan itu membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Akashi-san benar-benar tak tau?" tanya Kuroko memastikan sekali lagi.

"tidak. Oniisan tak pernah membicarakan tentang permainan itu. Makanya aku menyetujuinya, karna pasti menyenangkan." Jawab Akiko senang.

_"Justru tidak dibicarakan untuk menjaga kesucianmu, Akiko/chan/chi/Chin/Akashi-san"_ batin GoM + Momoi.

"Are? Kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Memangnya permainan ini tidak menyenangkan ya?" tanya Akiko. Dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa permainan ini sangat tidak bermutu menurut Oniisan-nya. Dikarenakan yang merekomendasikan adalah senpai kuningnya itu.

"Permainan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ganti yang lain." Ujar Akashi absolute. Dan membuat semua berpikir ulang ingin memainkan apa.

.

.

.

_5 minute laters~_

.

.

"Akh! Aku tak bisa berpikir lagi! Sudahlah! Pocky game juga tak masalah!" Aomine berbicara dengan nada frustasi. Disetujui dengan anggukan Kise.

"Aku tidak menerima permainan itu! Satsuki atau Shintarou! Pikirkan permainan yang wajar!" tolak Akashi yang dilanjuti dengan perintah absolutnya.

"Ta-tapi Akashi-kun, permainan yang kupikirkan sudah kita mainkan semua. Dipiranku tinggal Pocky Game saja." Jawab Momoi takut.

"Aku tak pernah memikirkan permainan tidak bermutu seperti itu-nodayo. Jadi jangan tanya aku." Tambah Midorima.

"Sudahlah Oniisan, Pocky Game aja ya." Pinta Akiko memelas. Sedangkan Akashi hanya termenung beberapa saat.

_**Akashi POV**_

_'Sudahlah! Setujuin saja! Lagipula kau ingin melakukan itu dengan Akiko bukan?'_

**Tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya ia malah membenciku? Maksudku karena berakhir dengan ciuman**

_'Kau pernah menciumnya Baka! Dan sejak kapan Akashi jadi penakut? Buktikan saja!'_

Perkataan diriku yang satunya membuatku kembali berpikir ulang.

"Oniisan?"

Aku pun tersentak ketika Akiko memegang tanganku dan memanggilku. Tak ada pilihan lain, itulah pikirku. Aku pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Kita bermain Pocky Game." Ujarku dengan nada absolute seperti biasa.

"Pocky Game?! Serius?!" Satsuki tampak kaget. Yah… kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Mungkin dia kaget karena bisa saja ia melakukannya dengan Tetsuya. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

_**Normal POV**_

"Nah.. kalau begitu kita undi-ssu!" Kise pun mengeluarkan kotak dengan 8 batang kayu didalamnya.

"Kenapa mesti diundi?" tanya Aomine.

"Kalau memilih sendiri, ada kemungkinan ada yang tidak setuju." Jawab Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam.

"Yosh! Disini ada 8 orang kan? Berarti 4 pasang! Nah, silahkan diambil-ssu!" Mereka semua pun mulai mengambilnya. Ada yang memerah, ada yang kaget, ada yang biasa saja, dan… ada yang cemburu?

"Kyaa! Aku bersama Tetsu-kun!"

"Nande? Aku juga ingin dengan Kurokocchi, tapi dapatnya Murasakibaracchi."

"Hmph! Setidaknya aku denganmu Akashi. Bu-bukannya aku menyukaimu-nodayo! Tapi, lebih baik denganmu daripada yang lainnya!"

"Etto… aku dengan Aomine-senpai."

Satu suara! Satu suara lagi permisa! Satu suara yang bikin semuanya tercekat! Semua kepala warna-warni itupun serempak melihat Akiko dan Aomine!

"Uwaaahhh! Akikocchi dengan Aominecchi-ssu!" teriak Kise histeris.

"Tidak boleh! Bibir suci Akiko-chan tidak boleh tersentuh oleh bibir Aomine-kun!" dengan cepat Momoi memeluk Akiko.

"Nyem… itu sih.. keenakan… di Mine-chin.. nyem…" ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan cokelat batangan.

"Akashi-kun?"

Satu suara lagi. Suara lembut nan datar milik Kuroko langsung menyedot perhatian. Kecuali Akiko yang masih dinasehati tentang Aomine dan Momoi yang menasehati Akiko.

Akashi duduk dengan tenang seperti biasa. Iya tenang, tapi belakangnya loh, hitam pekat. Seperti menahan amarah. Batang kayu yang dipegangnya pun…

_CTAK_

Patah. Hingga membuat semuanya makin kaget.

"Te-tenanglah Akashi. Aku tak akan sampai ke bibirnya- wuaah!" Aomine yang ingin membuat baik keadaan malah membuatnya makin buruk dengan insiden gunting terbang.

"Su-sudahlah Akashicchi… ini hanya game kok. Tidak usah diambil pusing…"

**SYUUNG.. CTAK!**

Lagi, insiden gunting terbang tak mampu membuat 2 gadis diantara 6 cowo itu berpaling menghadap mereka. Tapi ternyata sudah memakan korban 1 orang.

"Ne, kapan mulainya?" tanya Akiko yang sudah diberi nasehat panjang lebar oleh Momoi.

"Ki-kita harus menentukan urutannya dulu-ssu." Jawab Kise sambil mengeluarkan 4 kertas kecil. Yang langsung diambil oleh sang wakil pasangan/?

Tetap. Ada yang terkejut, biasa saja, dan tenang. Baiklah.. amel jelaskan urutannya.

Pair Kise-Mura : 1

Pair Aka-Mido : 2

Pair Kuro-Momo : 3

Pair Ao-Aki : 4

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?" Kise meratapi dirinya dengan sedih sembari ditepukin punggungnya oleh Kuroko.

"Saa… Ayo mulai! Aku ingin tau seperti apa Pocky Game itu!" Akiko berkata dengan senang. Dengan berat hati Kise mengambil sebatang Pocky.

"Murasakibaracchi.. ayo-ssu." Kise memakan salah satu ujung pocky tersebut. Murasakibara hanya mendekat dan memakan salah satunya. Keheningan pun terjadi.

"Ayo majulah!" teriak Aomine yang membuat Kise maju alias memakan pockynya satu gigitan. Murasakibara juga melakukannya. Tapi, satu gigitan Murasakibara sama dengan 3 gigitan Kise. Al hasil dalam waktu singkat, wajah keduanya sudah saling bertemu. Dengan berat hati, Kise pun maju kembali dengan gigitan kecil. Mengetahui jaraknya semakin dekat, Murasakibara hanya makan satu gigitan kecil, menurutnya. Dan hanya tinggal satu gigitan lagi makan bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"Ayoo! Satu langkah lagi!" Aomine berteriak kegirangan. Tapi, dengan cepat Kise mematahkan batang Pocky-nya hingga ciuman pun tak terjadi #ameldibakar

"Yah.. padahal sedikit lagi, tuh." Momoi mendesah kecewa.

"Kau tak seru Kise" Aomine hanya mengupil bosan.

"Oh… jadi Pocky Game seperti itu. Kalau itu sih aku dan Oniisan pernah." Ujar Akiko polos yang menyedot semua perhatian.

"Apa maksudmu Akiko-chan?" Momoi mendekati Akiko dengan cepat. Sedangkan Akashi hanya stay cool. Padahal dalam hatinya ia udah gugup ga karuan.

"Gini loh. Aku tak sengaja memecahkan piring antik peninggalan Okaasama. Kalau Otousama mengetahuinya, aku akan dimarahi panjang lebar. Karena itu aku membereskannya sendiri, dan Oniisan melihatnya. Dia berjanji tidak akan bilang Otousama, Dengan satu syarat melayaninya hari itu juga." Akiko mempotong ceritanya. Semua pun melihat Akashi.

"Apa?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi, aku sangat lelah kala itu. Memakai baju Maid, memasak untuknya, membersihkan kamarnya, dan lain-lain. Bahkan pr dari sekolah miliknya pun kukerjakan. Saat aku bilang sudah capek, dia mengajakku untuk bermainan permainan ini. Yang mematahkannya duluan harus melayani lawannya selama 2 hari. Jadi, aku dan Oniisan bermain permainan tersebut. Dan kami saling tidak mengalah." Lanjut Akiko.

"Ja-jadi… Akikocchi ciuman dengan… A-Akashicchi?" tanya Kise gugup.

"Yah begitulah…" jawab Akiko.

**TEK TEK TEK**

"EEEHHHH?! Beneran ciuman?!" teriak semua histeris. Akiko pun mengangguk. Walaupun dipipinya ada semburat merah. Sedangkan Akashi, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas topik ini. Ayo lanjutkan permainannya." Ujar Akashi Absolut.

"Tapi sekarang giliran kita Akashi." Jawab Midorima.

"Lalu?" Akashi pun mengambil satung batang pocky lalu memakan salah satu ujungnya, dan mengarahkan ujung yang lain kearah Midorima.

Dengan wajah terpaksa (tentu dengan semburat merah, malu), Midorima memakan ujung yang satu lagi. Kedua pria tampan merah dan Hijau ini rupanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tampak dari pocky yang tinggal sedikit, tapi masih dilanjutkan perlahan. Hingga Akashi menatap Midorima tajam, barulah Midorima mematahkan pocky tersebut.

"Coba aku dengan Akashicchi, kan kalo misalnya ciuman dengan Akashicchi bisa jadi ciuman tak langsung dengan Akikocchi." Kise mengeluh sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tak sadar sudah membangkitkan jiwa iblis Akashi lagi.

**SYUUUUTT… CTAK! CTAK! JLEB!**

3 gunting. 2 meleset, 1 mengenai sasaran. Selamat Kise. Kepalamu hanya terkena 1 gunting **#amelditabokin**

"Yeey! Selanjutnya aku dan Tetsu-kun!" Momoi berteriak girang. Ia mengambil satu batang pocky.

"Ayo Tetsu-kun! Loh… Tetsu-kun kemana?" Momoi mencari sosok baby blue itu. Yang lain pun mencarinya.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Oi, Tetsu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku disini." Ujar Kuroko didekat Akiko. Akiko pun menjerit

"Kyaa!" dengan sigap ia memeluk Oniisannya.

"Tetsuya. Tidak baik mengangetkan orang lain." Ujar Akashi yang tak mampu mengubah muka teplon Kuroko sedikitpun.

"Saa.. Tetsu-kun! Ayo!" Momoi menggigit salah satu ujung pocky, dan mengarahkan ujung lainnya ke Kuroko.

Kuroko pun mendekat dan mulai memakan ujung yang satunya. Semua diam, menatap tegang antara Kuroko dan Momoi yang masih maju dan memakan pockynya hingga jarak mereka tinggal satu gigitan saja. Suasana menegang.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko maju…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan mencium Momoi…

.

.

.

.

.

Cium?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momoi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEHHHHH?!" semua berteriak. Kecuali Murasakibara dan Akashi tentunya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kuroko yang datarnya minta ampun mencium Momoi tanpa meninggalkan semburat merah atau apapun. Cium weh! CIUMAN! #mel. Sedangkan yang dicium… hanya pingsan dan mengigau 'aku dicium Tetsu-kun'

"Bukannya itu keinginan kalian? Dan ini merupakan rule-nya bukan? Jadi kulakukan saja." Kata Kuroko yang wajahnya tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Ya.. ba-baiklah. Selanjutnya Aominecchi dan Akikocchi." Lagi-lagi. Suara Kise membuat suasana mencekam.

"Haah… tidak ada pilihan lain." Aomine mengambil satu batang pocky dan menggigit salah satu ujungnya. Reflek atau apa, Akiko mendekati Aomine. Aomine pun mengarahkan ujungnya ke Akiko.

Dan wahai para pembaca! Akiko pun langsung memakan ujungnya tanpa ragu! Dan melihat hal itu, Aomine menyeringai kecil. Ia pun maju 2 gigitan. Merasa tak mau kalah, Akiko pun juga maju 2 gigitan. Tersisa 3 gigitan lagi. Aomine maju 2 gigitan! Sekarang jarak mereka makin dekat. Dan apa-apaan ini! Kenapa Aomine sudah menutup matanya?! Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah Akiko. Ia pun maju perlahan, dan mulai merasakan nafas Aomine.

Semua yang disana hanya diam, gatau mau ngapain. Antara tegang dan takut. Tegang karena yah… Akiko bakal mencium Aomine. Dan takut… karena yah.. para pembaca bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

**CKRIS! TRAK!**

Oh apa yang terjadi pembaca?! Ternyata Akashi menggunting batang pocky hingga batang pocky itupun putus! Semua yang menyaksikan hanya terdiam. Kecewa atau takut? Pembaca bisa membayangkannya sendiri.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menciumnya Daiki." Akashi pun langsung menarik Akiko kebelakangnya.

"Heh? Ini hanya game Akashi. Dasar Siscon." Aomine yang mengatakan itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

_"Cari mati."_ Batin semua yang disana kecuali Akashi tentunya.

Dan game ini pun berakhir dengan sekaratnya Aomine. Setelah game berakhir, Akashi memutuskan agar sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Mereka pun berberes barang mereka, dan berkumpul di mobil milik Akashi. Dengan senang hati, Akashi mengantar mereka kerumah masing-masing. Tentu saja atas permintaan Akiko. Setelah mengantar Midorima, yang merupakan penumpang terakhir dimobil Akashi.

"Ano.. Tuan. Bensinnya sudah tinggal sedikit. Bisakah kita ke pom bensin terlebih dahulu?" izin supir pribadi Akashi.

"Ya baiklah."

Mobil mewah itupun memasukin pom bensin yang terbilang cukup sepi. Entah kenapa. Sang supir keluar untuk membeli bensin. Sedangkan dua saudara Akashi menunggu didalam. Hingga Akiko merasa haus.

"Ne.. Oniisan. Aku beli minum dulu, ya." Ujar Akiko sembari keluar mobil.

"Mau beli minum dimana?" tanya Akashi.

"Itu. Di minimarket sana." Tunjuk Akiko. Akashi pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oniisan baik deh! Oniisan.. Daisuki.." Akiko pun menutup pintu mobil.

Akiko pun berjalan menuju minimarket di pom bensin tersebut. Tanpa menyadari tatapan memburu dari sekelompok orang.

"Hei hei. Itu adiknya Akashi, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Lihat surai rambutnya. Dan dia keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Sudah pasti dia!"

"Ketua! Ada adiknya Akashi disini!"

Sedangkan yang dipanggil ketua hanya menengok dan melihat Akiko memasuki minimarket.

"Hem? Adiknya Akashi?"

"Iya!"

"fuuh. Akashi Akiko kah? Lumayan untuk jadi bahan pembalasan." Sang ketua hanya menyeringai.

"Siapkan rencana yang bagus. Kita gunakan dia untuk membalas Akashi." Perintah ketua sambil berdiri.

_"Saa… ayo bersenang-senang… Akashi Seijuuro."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Curhatan tijel :**

**Fuh! Akhirnya selesai juga! te-he~ mulai ada masalah, mulai ada masalah~ *nari ubur-ubur* . gimana? Akashi siscon-nya keliatan kah? Ya sudahlah.**

**Btw, ada yang menunggu fanfic amel yang berjudul "Welcome To Miracle's Café"? amel mau ngasih spoiler nih!**

**Spoiler Welcome To Miracle's Café :**

_**"Dia sepupuku, Momoi Satsuki."**_

_**"Kyaaa! Kalian imut, deh!"**_

_**"(name) terlihat gentleman."**_

_**"Crossdressing?!"**_

_**"Aku menyerah"**_

**Amel : te-he~ ada yang kepo kah? Fanfic ini masih setengahnya. Masih nyicil lah. Nah sekian cap cip cup saya.**

**MIND RnR?**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT DUO AKASHI**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amelo : Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini dan rated telah naik. Yeay! /plak. Karena amel lagi gak ada kerjaan, amel ngerjain ini dan selesai sudah! Sebaiknya yg imannya kuat jangan baca dulu sebelum puasanya tamat yak! /?**

**A/N : cerita ini buatan "Sakamaki Ama-chan". Amel Cuma ngambil beberapa chapter, dan ide cerita. Tapi, khusus chapter ini Amel bikin ndiri. Tapi tetap ngikutin alur buatan Ama-chan. Yosh! Selamat mengikuti!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : chara bukan punya saya. Ide juga bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma lanjutin saja.**

**Rated : M  
**

**Warning : typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, dll**

**CHAP 5**

* * *

_CKLING_

Bunyi bel pintu pertanda orang memasuki sebuah toko. Seseorang dengan seringai diwajahnya perlahan mendekati Akiko yang bingung ingin membeli apa. Tangan kanannya pun ia ulurkan untuk mencapai Akiko. Seringai diwajahnya pun semakin lebar.

_PUK_

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Akiko hingga ia reflek berteriak.

"Kyaa-! Uff!" teriak Akiko yang mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh seseorang. Ia menengok keatas untuk melihat siapa yang membekapnya.

"Ha-Haizaki-senpai!" Akiko melepaskan diri dari pemuda berambut abu tersebut.

"Yo.. Akiko-chan. Sedang apa?" dengan tampang tak berdosa dengan senyuman _–coretseringaicoret-_ diwajahnya, Haizaki bertanya.

"Bukannya '_Ada apa'_! kenapa mengagetkanku?" Akiko menatap Haizaki tajam.

"Jangan marah Akiko-chan. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Tapi sepertinya kau kaget." Jawab Haizaki.

"Dan… kau sedang apa?" tanya Haizaki ulang.

"Haizaki-senpai bisa lihat, kan? Aku sedang membeli minuman. Dan tolong jangan memanggil dengan namaku." Jawab Akiko sembari berjalan kearah kasir.

"Judes banget, sih." Haizaki memeluk Akiko dengan satu tangannya.

"Ryouta memanggilmu dengan namamu, kan? Mengapa aku tidak boleh, hm?" tanya Haizaki yang dagunya bertumpu dikepala Akiko.

"Itu…"

"Tak bisa menjawab? Oh ayolah. Jangan bilang kakamu yang melarangnya." Tangan Haizaki yang satunya, alias yang tidak digunakan untuk memeluk Akiko meraba punggung Akiko. Seperti mencari sesuatu disana.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Haizaki-senpai!" Akiko mencoba berontak. Namun, pelukan Haizaki amat kuat dari yang ia kira.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin merabamu sedikit Akiko-chan." Rabaan Haizaki yang dari punggung pun turun hingga ke pantat Akiko.

"Hentikan!"

_SYUUSSH! JLEB!_

tiba-tiba Sebuah gunting melayang dan menggores pipi Haizaki dan gunting itu menancap dirak snack.

"Lepaskan dia Shougo. Atau kau mendapat akibatnya." Ujar Akashi dingin. Haizaki pun melepaskan Akiko.

"Yare-yare… Akashi datang juga." Haizaki memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Oniisan.." Akiko berlari kecil dan pergi kearah Akashi.

"Mundurlah, Akiko." Akashi menarik Akiko agar pergi kebelakangnya.

"Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku dengan guntingmu saja, huh? Naïf sekali Akashi Seijuuro." Seringai Haizaki makin melebar.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh adikku lagi, Shougo. Kau tak mau masuk penjara karena pelecehan seksual, kan?" Akashi ikut menyeringai sembari mengeluarkan gunting lainnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Adikmu itu sempurna Akashi. Cantik, pintar, kaya, dan bentuk tubuhnya bagus sekali. Siapa yang tak terpikat olehnya? Bahkan kau sendiri juga terpikat olehnya, kan?" Haizaki tertawa kecil. Akashi hanya tercengang ditempat walaupun tidak terlihat tercengang.

"Oniisan.." Akiko hanya khawatir dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ano, bisa tidak membuat keributan? Pelanggan lain agak terganggu." Munculan bapak paruh baya. Akashi dan Haizaki melihat sekeliling. Rupanya beberapa orang tengah menonton mereka.

"Ayo pergi Akiko." Akashi menarik tangan Akiko keluar minimarket.

"Tapi minumannya?" tanya Akiko sembari melihat 2 kaleng minuman yang didekapnya.

"Letakkan kembali. Kita pulang." Akashi menaruh 2 kaleng yang didekap Akiko sembarang. Kemudian menarik Akiko paksa untuk keluar, meninggalkan Haizaki yang masih berada didalam minimarket yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

**_-skip time ; Akashi Mansion-_**

Diperjalanan pulang, Akashi dan Akiko hanya diam. Tak berani berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan sang supir hanya kebingungan akan tingkah 2 tuan mudanya.

"Jauhi Shougo, Akiko." Ujar Akashi yang sudah berada didalam Mansion. Tepatnya dilorong.

"Aku tau itu." Jawab Akiko.

"Lalu kenapa tadi?"

"Aku sudah mencoba berontak. Tapi, dia kuat sekali."

"Dimana senjatamu?"

"Kutaruh ditas. Tadi kan tasnya kutinggal dimobil."

"Ceroboh sekali kau." Akashi mendekati adiknya yang berada dibelakang. Kemudian ia memukul kepala adiknya pelan.

"Aku tak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Mengerti?" tanya Akashi.

"Mengerti."

"Nah... Akan kuberikan hukuman karna hal tadi Akiko." Akashi menyeringai kearah adiknya itu.

"Eh? Hanya karena begini dapat hukuman?!" tanya Akiko tak terima.

"Tentu saja. Daripada kulaporkan kepada Otousama tentang piring antik dan kejadian hari ini. Kau lebih pilih mana?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Mendapat hukuman." Jawab Akiko sambil menahan amarah.

"Anak pintar. Hanya hukuman ringan kok. Tenang saja." Seringai Akashi makin lebar. Dan Akiko makin mendapat firasat aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5 minutes later_

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Akashi dan Akiko berada. Dibalkon yang cukup luas dan mengarah kearah taman dan kolam renang. Terdapat meja dan 2 bangku, juga cemilan beserta teh disana. Akashi dengan tenang membaca novel. Sedangkan Akiko duduk dengan gelisah. Gimana gak gelisah? Akiko disuruh duduk dipangkuan Akashi sembari Akashi membaca novel. Tangan Akashi yang bebas pun memeluk pinggang Akiko agar tidak kabur. Nafas Akashi Nampak terasa oleh Akiko hingga membuatnya gelisah.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Akiko. Sakit." Kata Akashi yang matanya tetap terarah kenovel tersebut.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku dan berhentilah dengan cara duduk seperti ini." Akiko makin menggeliat.

"Tidak." Akashi membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar hingga bokong adiknya itupun berada dikedua pahanya.

"Begini lebih nyaman, kan?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada kemenangan. Matanya memang masih mengarah kenovel. Tapi ia tau bahwa adiknya sedang menahan malu.

"U-urusai!" Akiko hanya menunduk malu. Melihat hal itu, Akashi menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"Hem? Kenapa kau malu? Ini kakakmu loh." Akashi mengangkat dagu Akiko hingga wajah Akiko naik. Yang otomatis melihat wajah Akashi.

"Aku tidak malu!" sergah Akiko yang matanya mengarah kearah lain.

"Begitu ya. Aku ingin makan kue." Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil piring dengan sepotong kue.

_"Ini kesempatan."_ Batin Akiko. Namun ternyata kedua paha Akashi mengapit dengan kencang kedua paha Akiko yang menyebabkan Akiko tak bisa bangkit.

"Ingin kabur? Tak bisa begitu Akiko. Jika kau kabur, hukumanmu bertambah." Akashi mencolekan bibir Akiko dengan krim kue, yang langsung dijilat oleh Akiko. Akiko hanya menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa kesal? Kau yang memilih mendapat hukuman, kan?" tanya Akashi tenang sambil memakan kuenya.

"Memang. Aku pilih mendapat hukuman dari Oniisan karena hukuman dari Otousama 2x ah tidak 3x lipat dari Oniisan." Jawab Akiko kesal.

"Kau tau kan. Karena itu berhentilah memberontak." Akashi meletakan piring kuenya dan mengambil secangkir teh.

"Menyebalkan!" Akiko menghentakan kakinya mengenai kaki Akashi.

"Itteh!" Akashi kaget. cangkir teh yang Akashi pegang pun bergoyang hingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes teh dan mengenai punggung tangan dan jari.

"Panas!" Akiko berteriak sambil melihat jarinya telunjuknya dan punggung tangannya yang memerah.

"Maaf Akiko. Sini kulihat." Akashi menaruh kembali cangkir teh tersebut dan memegang tangan Akiko. Ia pun mengecup jari telunjuk Akiko.

_BLUSH_

"Ke-kenapa aku malu seperti ini?!" batin Akiko panic saat bibir Akashi menyentuh jarinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Akashi memindahkan kecupannya ke punggung tangan Akiko.

"Su-sudahlah Oniisan!" Akiko menarik tangannya namn ditahan Akashi. Akashi pun melepaskan kecupannya. Ia menatap Akiko.

"Sudah gak panas?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya!" jawab Akiko tanpa keraguan.

"Tapi masih memerah." Akashi mengecup kembali jari telunjuk Akiko. Bahkan menjilatnya.

"Ti-tidak apa! Kalo dibilas air dingin pasti langsung sembuh!" Akiko makin greget gak karuan akan tingkah kakaknya.

"Hem… saliva ( air ludah ), bisa menjadi penolongan pertama dalam luka. Jadi, aku akan memberikanmu penolongan pertama terlebih dahulu." Akashi kembali menjilat telunjuk dan punggung tangan Akiko. Akiko hanya mencengkram bajunya sendiri. Setelah puas, Akashi menyeringai puas karna berhasil membuat adiknya greget ga karuan.

"Ada apa? Masih sakit? Masih panas?" tanya Akashi tetap menyeringai.

"Tidak! Sudah baikan!" Akiko menarik tangannya kembali.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Akashi kembali mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya dengan tenang.

"Akiko. Jangan terlalu tegang begitu, dong." Kata Akashi yang meminum teh-nya kembali.

"U-Ukh…" Akiko hanya mencengkram bajunya. Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Akiko. Buka mulutmu." Perintah Akashi. Akiko reflek membuka mulutnya kecil. Dengan sigap Akashi meminum teh namun tak menegaknya. Akashi pun mencium Akiko. Memberikan teh yang ia minum tadi kedalam mulut Akiko. Setelah selesai, Akiko bangkit dan menutup mulutnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Akiko berteriak histeris.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf." Jawab Akashi kalem.

"Dengan cara seperti itu?!"

"Ya."

"Ukh… O-Oniisan wa baka!" Akiko berlari keluar balkon menuju kamarnya. Terdengar kalau Akiko membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Hihihi… lucunya." Akashi hanya menyeringai puas. Iapun kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya dan memakan cemilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Dibalik Mansion Akashi/? :**

**Hoii! Kalian semua! Dibulan puasa kyk begini amel sempet-sempetnya nulis kek begini yak! Wkwkwwkk! Kali ini amel mau puasin adegan Akashi ama Akikonya. Wkwkwk! Sebenernya masih ada lanjutannya. Cuma nanti kepanjangan dan adegannya makin ehem-ehem gak karuan. Nanti amel dosa. Karna itu amel potong sampe sini aja. Oh ya, ketahuan kan siapa yang mau jadiin Akiko bahan pembalasan?**

**Nah, chapter berikutnya makin wow! Dan amel mau nanya, ini ff mau dibikin drabble khususnya gak? Tentu saja rated M. karna T malah aneh dan gak cocok. Akhir kata…**

**MIND RnR?**

**See you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amelo : Halo. Kembali dengan ff yg gaje ini dan rated telah naik. Yeay! /plak. Akhirnya amel ngupdate juga. amel ada pertanyaan. Mau langsung ke klimaks/? Dan ending, atau masih dipanjang-panjangin dulu? Semua tergantung reader yg mereview.**

**A/N : cerita ini buatan "Sakamaki Ama-chan". Amel Cuma ngambil beberapa chapter, dan ide cerita. Tapi, khusus chapter ini Amel bikin ndiri. Tapi tetap ngikutin alur buatan Ama-chan. Yosh! Selamat mengikuti!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Imouto**

**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer : chara bukan punya saya. Ide juga bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma lanjutin saja.**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Akashi disini mungkin sangat ooc, typo, GaJe, alurnya ga jelas, abal, OOC, amel gabisa bikin chara POV, dll**

**CHAP 7  
**

* * *

Suram. Yah sangat suram. Pelajaran IPA yang diisi Toshi-sensei sangat suram. Harusnya para murid sangat bahagia karna jam pelajaran yang paling ditunggu telah tiba. Tapi semua berubah karena aura suram yang muncul dari ketua kelas. Aura itu menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Membuat semuanya bergidik, bahkan Toshi-sensei pun hanya diam. Tak berani berbicara. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat aura seperti itu kalau bukan Raja besar Akashi Seijuuro. Apa yang membuatnya marah seperti ini? Kita intip pagi harinya.

_**Flashback**_

**[ 14 Februari, 20xx. Pukul 05.30. Mansion Akashi ]**

Yap! Bisa dibilang lumayan pagi. Tapi, Akashi Seijuuro sudah bangun. Ia pun turun untuk meminum sesuatu yang dingin. Walaupun ia tau sebenarnya tak baik minum yang dingin setelah bangun tidur. Apalagi pagi hari. Ia pun berjalan kedapur dan menemukan dapur yang terang.

"Siapa yang memasak jam segini?" batin Akashi. Ia pun mengintip dari balik dinding. Dan menemukan Akashi Akiko, yang sedang membungkus cokelat yang lumayan besar. Akiko tampak senang saat cokelat itu sudah selesai dibungkus.

"Aku akan memberikan cokelat itu untuk dia." Senyum Akiko pun melebar. Dalam hati Akashi berdebar, bingung dan marah.

_'Ia akan memberikan itu ke siapa?'_ batin Akashi dalam hati. Akiko pun memasukan cokelat yang lumayan besar itupun kedalam tas kertas kecil berwarna cokelat namun ada hiasan pink. Kemudian ia pun berjalan kearah dinding yang ada Akashinya.

Akashi pun berlari tanpa suara kearah tangga, dan memposisikan dirinya seperti habis turun dari tangga. Akiko pun mengintip untuk melihat diluar dapur.

_'Yosh! Tak ada orang!'_ batinnya. Ia pun keluar dapur namun tas kecil berisi cokelat itupun tetap ia taruh dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa mengendap-ngendap seperti itu Akiko?" tanya Akashi yang pura-pura habis turun tangga. Akiko yang ingin menyembunyikan cokelatnya didalam tas yang sudah ia taruh diruang makan itupun diam.

"Si-siapa yang mengendap-ngendap?" tanya Akiko balik sambil menghadap Akashi dan tas kecil itu ia taruh dibelakangnya.

"Kau yang mengendap-ngendap. Kau sedang apa jam segini?" tanya lagi Akashi. Memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Akiko. Walaupun saat itu ruangan tersebut tidak dinyalakan lampunya, tapi masih cukup terang untuk melihat satu sama lain.

"Dan kenapa dapur menyala? Jangan bilang kau makan kue yang kemarin." Tanya Akashi sok tidak tau. Padahal ia tau persis kenapa adiknya mengendap-ngendap seperti itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memakannya!" jawab Akiko tegas.

"Lalu?"

"A-aku hanya ingin mencoba membuat sarapan.." jawab Akiko tidak setegas yang tadi.

"Sekarang? Sekolah masuk jam 7, dan sekarang sekitar jam 05.40. makanannya akan keburu dingin." Akashi pun mendekati Akiko. Sedangkan Akiko melangkah mundur kearah ruang makan.

"Kan sudah kubilang mencoba! Kalo sekali mencoba belum tentu berhasil! Makanya aku mencobanya dari sepagi ini!" jawab Akiko keras agar kakaknya tidak mendekatinya.

"Lalu apa yang dibelakangmu?" tanya Akashi melihat sesuatu dibelakang Akiko.

_Plis Akashi, lu udah tau. Jangan pura-pura sok tau (reader &amp; Akashi: kan lo yg bikin mel!)_

"I-ini.. hanya komik! Mau kutaruh ditasku!" jawab Akiko tegas. Namun terselip nada keraguan.

"Komik? Tas?" Akashi pun bertanya lagi. Mengetes sejauh apakah adiknya mampu berbohong /plok.

"Onii-san kan ketua Osis. Dan disekolah ada larangan membawa komik. Jadi diam-diam aku membawanya karena takut disita. Tasku ada diruang makan. Aku pergi mengambil paperbag kecil didapur tadi." Jawab Akiko. Akashi tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berpikir. Kebohongan yang bagus.

_Akashi.. adiklu boong kok lu seneng? *amel digunting Akashi*_

"Baiklah. Kau bawa berapa komik?" Akashi berpura-pura percaya.

"Hem… 3 atau 4"

"Baiklah. Kali ini ku izinkan. Tapi sebagai gantinnya, buatkan sarapan untukku. Tadi kau bilang ingin mencoba membuat sarapan, kan? Aku ingin Sup Miso." Kata ralat maksudnya perintah Akashi. Ia pun kembali keatas. Akashi juga dapat mendengar bahwa adiknya bernafas lega. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia pura-pura percaya, ia akan membuntuti adiknya seharian ini. Jika tidak bisa ia bisa menyuruh (**baca:** memaksa) seseorang untuk memperhatikan adiknya.

_**End Flashback**_

Dan sekarang aura sangat suram menyertai kelas 2A. sebenernya sang guru sudah memulai pelajaran, namun entah kenapa para murid tidak bisa focus dan guru pun terganggu dengan aura suram Akashi.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Toshi-sensei.

"Ya sensei?" aura suram Akashi sedikit berkurang.

"Bisakah kau menjawab yang ada di papan tulis ini? Silahkan maju." Pinta Toshi-sensei. Akashi pun maju dan setiap orang yang dilewatinya bernafas lega. Tak terkecuali Midorima yang sepertinya sudah sangat menahan aura tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_2 Hours Later. Amel males nulis bagian kelasnya /dibuang_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Waktunya pengintaian. Akashi segera pergi kekelas adiknya, 1A.

_**Akashi POV**_

Kulihat Akiko melalui jendela. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ia membawa paperbag lainnya yang berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi. Iapun bertukar cokelat dengan teman perempuannya dan berkata dengan senang "Ini cokelat persahabatan untukmu!"

Sekarang ia membagikan beberapa bungkus cokelat kecil untuk beberapa teman lelakinya. Dan aku bersumpah akan membuat orang itu merasa trauma karena menerima cokelat enak buatan Akiko. Liat saja!

Oh! Sekarang dia kembali ke bangkunya dan mengeluarkan paperbag yang lain?! Ia sebenernya membawa berapa?! Ia pun berlari keluar kelas. Namun tidak berlari kearah dimana aku berada sehingga aku masih bisa membututinya. Bohong jika murid lain tidak menatapku aneh. Tapi sebisa mungkin mereka tidak menatapku dengan aura suramku ini. Aku pun membututinya. Ia pun pergi kekantin yang penuh sesak. _'Apa didalam paperbag itu isinya bento? Sehingga ia pergi kekantin?'_ – begitu pikirku.

Namun ternyata kali ini aku salah! Aku yang selalu benar ini salah?! Mustahil! Tapi kenyataannya ia mendekati meja yang berisi Ryouta, Daiki, Satsuki dan Atsushi. Ia pun mengeluarkan cokelat ukuran sedang dari paperbag itu kepada semua orang yang berada dimeja itu. aku melotot, melihat Ryouta dengan senang memeluknya sembari berkata _"Terima Kasih!"_ dengan kencang. Dan Daiki bersemu merah?! Apa dia punya perasaan dengan adikku yang manis ini?! Oh Daiki. Adikku terlalu bagus untukmu. Sedangkan Satsuki juga memeluknya. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu marah karena Satsuki adalah perempuan. Sedangkan Atsushi langsung memakan cokelatnya.

"Ini enak Aki-chin. Terima kasih." Beruntung sekali kau Atsushi! Aku saja belom dapat cokelat dari Akiko sendiri! Sekarang ia pamit dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku pun kembali membututinya. Sekarang ia pergi ke perpustakaan? Untuk apa?

Ia pun masuk dan pergi rak pertama. Aku pun perlahan memasuki perpustakaan. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan tak berguna ini melihatku dengan aneh? Oh ayolah! Aku menatap wanita penjaga perpustakaan ini dengan tatapan _"Jangan-lihat-aku-seperti-itu!"_. ia pun mengangguk cepat. Bagus. Dan sekarang dimana adikku? Aku pun melihat satu persatu barisan rak buku yang terjejer rapi. Dan aku menemukan dirinya dengan Shintarou. Aku pun bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini untuk Midorima-senpai!" kulihat Akiko memberikan cokelat dengan ukuran dan bungkus yang sama dengan yang diberikan ke Daiki dan kawan-kawan (baca: budak-budak)-nya itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Shintarou. Kurasa ia sepertinya enggan menerima cokelat dari Akiko. Hei shintarou! Kaupikir adikku menyukai mu, huh? Yah itu lebih baik ketimbang menyukai Daiki atau Ryouta.

"Maksudnya? Ini kan _Giri Choco_ Midorima-senpai. Ini kuberikan pada senpai sebagai bentuk terima kasihku selama ini." Jawab Akiko dengan senyum diwajahnya. Kapan kau akan melakukan hal itu padaku Akiko? Aku iri! Aku iri! Kuremas pinggir rak buku itu untuk menyalurkan rasa iriku ini.

Tapi tunggu! _Giri choco_?! Jadi Akiko tak menyukai Shintarou?! Banzai!

"Hmph! Baiklah kuterima-nodayo. Ta-tapi bukannya aku senang mendapatkan cokelat darimu, itu karena Lucky Item-ku kali ini adalah _Giri Choco_! Jadi kuterima-nodayo!" ya seperti biasa Tsun mu itu berlebihan Shintarou.

"Hahaha… terima kasih Midorima-senpai! Ngomong-ngomong kau melihat Kuroko-senpai? Aku ingin memberinya cokelat juga." tanya Akiko.

_DEG_

Akiko suka Tetsuya? Yah memang benar Tetsuya adalah teman (baca: budak) ku yang paling normal diantara Kisedai lainnya. Tapi nilainya hanya nilai rata-rata! Tetsuya juga lebih pendek dariku! Tidak! Tidak kurestui!

_[ jadi Akashi merestui Akiko dengan Midorima karna Midorima lebih tinggi dan prestasinya dibawah mu sedikit? Naif sekali *amel dilempar gunting* ]_

"Aku tadi sempat melihatnya sedang mengambil buku. Mungkin ia sedang membacanya disuatu tempat di perpustakaan ini-nodayo. Bu-bukannya aku perhatian padanya! Hanya saja itu kebiasaannya, kan?!" Shintarou kembali tsundere.

"Hehehe… menurutku Midorima-senpai sebenernya peduli dengan yang lain selain Kuroko-senpai, kok. Bahkan pada Onii-san ku. Eh tapi jangan bilang kalau aku memberikan cokelat pada senpai maupun Kisedai-senpai yang lain ya? Nanti aku dibunuh. Oke?" Aku sudah mendengar maupun melihatnya Akiko. Dan kapan kau menyembunyikan pisau lipat didalam seragammu? Dan sekarang kau menggunakannya untuk mengancam Midorima. Sasuga Akiko.

_[ ini Akashi yang salah apa amel yang salah? Kok keknya Akashi melenceng jadi bego bener || Reader: yang bikin kan lo mel! *amel diamuk reader* ]_

Akiko pun memasukan kembali pisau lipatnya dan membungkuk sedikit. Ia pun meninggalkan Shintarou. Shintarou hanya tersenyum sambil memandang cokelat yang diberikan Akiko. Aku rasa Shintarou menyukai Akiko. Aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku harus kembali mencari Akiko.

Aku pun berjalan cepat kebagian perpustakaan dimana para murid biasanya membaca buku perpustakaan disana. Dan kulihat Akiko sedang berbicara dengan Tetsuya. Dengan cepat ia memberikan cokelat itu kepada Kuroko dan berlari cepat. Hei! Apa-apaan sikap itu?! berbeda sekali dari yang tadi! Apa jangan-jangan Akiko benar-benar suka dengan Tetsuya? Entah kenapa dada ini sakit. Aku pun melihat Tetsuya dengan tatapan murka, sedangkan dia malah menatap cokelat pemberian Akiko dan bergumam. Oke, aku bisa membaca gerakan mulutnya.

"Gi..ri.. choco?" aku pun mengucapkan apa yang digumamkan Tetsuya. Jadi yang tadi hanya _Giri Choco?_! Banzai!

**KRRIIINNNGGG!**

Sudah waktunya masuk. Aku pun berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan bertemu Shintarou. Ia tampak kalang kabut.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di perpustakaan-nodayo?!"

"Hem… sejak tadi. Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Jawabku. Kulihat ia berkeringat dingin. Hem, ekspresimu itu menarik Shintarou. Boleh kubuat makin menjadi-jadi?

"Ada apa? Dan itu cokelat dari siapa? Kau popular juga." tanyaku. Aku bisa merasa ia tercengang. Fufufu~ lihat ekspresimu itu Shintarou. Aku bisa tertawa kapan saja.

"Ini dari anak kelas 1-nodayo!"

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah!"

"Aneh. Biasanya kan anak perempuan suka memasukan nama mereka dicokelat mereka, kan?" aku bertanya. Oke Shintarou, wajahmu makin bertambah merah.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu-nodayo!" ia pun pergi. Hm. Aku puas sekali sudah mengerjai Shintarou. Hehe. Aku pun berjalan santai menuju kelasku. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal dipikiranku, cokelat yang tadi pagi untuk siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Skip Time ; Gym-_

_**Akashi POV**_

Kulihat Akiko membawa tasnya kemari. Tumben-tumbennya. Biasanya ia tinggal dikelas dan memintaku untuk menemaninya mengambil tasnya. Namun sekarang ia taruh diatas salah satu Bench disana.

"Anak kelas 3 datang!" ujar seseorang. Aku pun melihat Kapten sebelumnya. Ya, Shuuzo-senpai. Aura pemimpinnya masih terasa. Tak kalah denganku. Ia termasuk salah satu orang yang masih kuhormati sampai sekarang. Berbeda dengan pemain lainnya. Bahkan temanku sendiri mungkin saja.

Dan apa-apaan ini?! Akiko mengeluarkan paperbag yang tadi pagi dan mendekati Shuuzo-senpai! Ia mau memberikannya ke dia?!

"Ano.. Nijimura-senpai. Aku… aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Ucap Akiko. Hell! Kenapa Akiko bersemu merah seperti itu?!

"Memberikan apa?" tanyanya sambil mem-pass bola ketemannya. Ia memposisikan dirinya dan Akiko kesudut lapangan yang bisa dibilang tak ada orang disana! Kenapa kau membawanya kesana Brengsek! Akupun mengambil posisi yang pas untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

_**Akashi POV End**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Dan.. apa yang mau kuberikan?" tanya Nijimura lagi. Sedangkan Akiko masih menggenggam dengan erat tali paperbag itu.

"I-ini untuk senpai!" Akiko menyerahkan paperbag yang berisi cokelat ke Nijimura. Nijimura melihat isinya dan tersenyum. Ia pun mengusap puncak kepala Akiko.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya. Wow. Dan apa ini, Akiko makin memerah.

"Se-senpai! A… aku… itu… tentang senpai…" Akiko berkata tidak jelas. Sedangkan Nijimura hanya memandangnya heran.

"Aku… anu… itu…" Akiko makin berkata tak jelas sambil meremas ujung roknya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba yang membuat Nijimura maupun Akiko terlonjak kaget.

"O-onii-san?!"

"Shuuzo-senpai. Apa yang diberikan adikku padamu?" Akashi menatap Nijimura tajam.

"Itu… mungkin cokelat." Jawab Nijimura ragu. Serentak Akashi menarik Akiko menjauh dari Nijimura dan membawa Akiko dengan paksa keluar Gym. Semuanya pun hanya melihatnya bingung.

"Sa-sakit!" kata Akiko saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Akashi. Akashi pun melepaskannya saat mereka berasa disamping pintu luar Gym.

"Kau menyukai Shuuzo-senpai?" tanya Akashi.

"Bukan! Aku… aku…" Akiko kembali meremas roknya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memberinya cokelat?" Akashi menaikan suaranya. Ia sudah merasa sakit. Dadanya merasa sakit. Mengapa adiknya yang manis ini memberikan cokelat kesemuanya dengan senyuman manis. Sedangkan dirinya tidak?

"Karena… dia…"

"Yang jelas!"

"Dia menyelamatkanku! Dia baik! Gak kayak Oniisan! Oniisan baka! Baka! Aho!" Akiko teriak sambil menangis. Ia pun mendobrak pintu gym, berlari mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari gym lagi. Walaupun sudah ditahan oleh Akashi, Akiko pun mendorongnya dengan keras dan berlari menjauhi Gym dan sekolah.

"Cih! Sial!" Akashi meninju pintu Gym. Ia merasa sakit. Merasa sakit saat adiknya menangis karenanya.

"Akashi." Panggil Nijimura. Akashi pun menengok. Nijimura memperlihatkan cokelat yang sudah dibuka bungkusnya. Tertulis _Giri Choco_ dan pesan.

_Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku_

"Soal menyelamatkan, seminggu yang lalu adikmu hampir diculik oleh entah siapa. Aku yang melihat itupun tak bisa membiarkannya dan menolongnya. Dan ia menangis dibajuku. Soal kenapa ia memerah, aku tak tau. Kau bisa bertanya padanya." Jelas Nijimura. Iapun kembali masuk Gym. Akashi makin mengeratkan tinjunya. Ia sudah salah. Ia tau.

_-skip time ; mansion Akashi-_

Akiko mencuci mukanya di wastafel di kamar mandinya. Walaupun begitu, hidungnya yang memerah akibat menangis masih terlihat. Ia sangat kesal. Sangat kesal pada kakaknya yang menurutnya kadang egois. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Pergi kedapur dan membuka lemari es dan menyambar cokelat berbentuk kotak. Ia melihat tulisan yang ada diatas cokelat tersebut.

_Honmei Choco_

_Aku sayang Sei-nii_

Akiko pun pergi ke sofa ruang tengah yang ga begitu jauh dari dapur. Dengan kesal Akiko membuka bungkusnya dan memakan cokelat itu sambil mengerutu.

"Huh! Huh! Cokelat ini mending kumakan saja! Enak juga nih." Inilah isi gerutuannya Akiko.

_PRAK_

Seseorang mematahkan dan mengambil potongan kecil cokelat tersebut. Akiko pun langsung menengok kebelakang dan menemukan kakanya yang memakan cokelat itu.

"Kau bikin sendiri?" tanya Akashi. Ia pun memegang pergelangan tangan Akiko yang memegang cokelat untuk mendekatkan potongan cokelat itu kewajahnya, dan memakannya.

"Te-tentu saja! Kalau beli diluar ntar Oniisan gak suka!" jawab Akiko. Ia pun memakan cokelat itu juga. Akashi pun duduk disebelah Akiko yang masih senang memakan cokelat.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Akashi. Akiko pun tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"A-Akiko?!" Akashi berlari secepat kilat mengambil air dan kembali, menyodorkan segelas air untuk adiknya. Akiko menerimanya dan meminumnya cepat.

"Huft! Oniisan jangan tiba-tiba bicara begitu kaget kan!" Akiko kembali memakan cokelat. Jangan ditanya kenapa gak habis-habis. Orang itu kira-kira sebuku tulis kecil kok.

"Jadi… mau gak maafin kakamu ini?" Akashi sekilas mungkin tampak memohon.

"Ya kumaafkan. Tapi janji jangan kayak begitu lagi. Oniisan kan harus tau apa yang terjadi dulu. Baru marah." Akiko menelan cokelatnya dan menatap Akashi sembari tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memerah saat memberikan cokelat pada Shuuzo-senpai?" tanya Akashi. Akiko kembali memerah.

"I-itu.. a-aku malu. Oniisan dah tau kan kenapa aku memberikan cokelat ke Nijimura-senpai." Akashi mengangguk.

"Kan aku menangis dibajunya. Kupikir bajunya akan kotor dengan air mataku. Aku jadi malu. Dan gaberani menatapnya." Tambah Akiko. Akashi hanya cengo. Hanya karena itu?

"Ffftt! Kau lucu sekali!" Akashi mengusap kepala Akiko. Akiko makin malu.

"Dan… itu cokelat untukku, kan. Kenapa kau makan?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Habis aku kesel ama Oniisan." Akiko kembali memakan cokelat itu. Akashi hanya menyeringai. Ia melihat bercak cokelat dibibir adiknya itu. ia mendekati adiknya itu dan…

_Slurp_

Ia menjilat bibir sang adik.

"Manis." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum… mesum mungkin.

"O-oniisan ngapain?!" tanya Akiko kaget.

"Memakan cokelat buatanmu." Akashi kembali menjilat bibir Akiko. Tapi dibagian pinggir.

"Gak usah begitu! Nih!" Akiko menyerahkan cokelatnya ke Akashi.

"Suapin."

"Hah?"

"Suapin aku Akiko. Pake mulut." Akashi menyeringai.

"Gak!"

"Piring antik?" Akashi mengingatkan pada piring antik punya ibu mereka. Sebenarnya Akashi sudah melaporkannya. Dan ayahnya tak marah. Namun karena Akiko tak tau, maka ia bisa menggunakan ini untuk membuat Akiko menurutinya.

"Ba-baiklah!" Akiko pun mematahkan cokelat. Menggigitnya sedikit, dan mengarahkannya pada bibir Akashi. Akashi pun menerimanya. Ia pun memasukan cokelat itu kedalam mulutnya dan membuat bibir Akashi dan Akiko bertautan. Dan acara ciuman itupun berlangsung lumayan lama. Akiko pun melepaskannya dan tersenyum kesal.

"Lagi." Pinta Akashi sambil mengunyah cokelat. Dengan berat hati Akiko pun melakukannya. Hingga cokelat itupun habis. Dan saliva dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Didapur Akashi /ngapain/ :**

Hai amel disini! Ini pertama kalinya amel buat chapter yang sepanjang ini! Dan kayaknya adegan mesranya kurang ya? Huhuhu… amel mau aja nulis yang lebih hot. Tapi jariku tak setuju dengan otakku. Jadi kadang malah histeris sendiri pas ngetik. Chap selanjutnya White Day. Ada yang mau saran Akashi ngasih apa ke Akiko? Amel tamping sarannya oke.

MIND RnR?

SEE YOU IN NEXT KISSU /dibuang


End file.
